


Circle in a Spiral

by xreyskywalkersolo



Category: DCU, Merlin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, let's see if i can finish this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xreyskywalkersolo/pseuds/xreyskywalkersolo
Summary: Gwen and Morgana are almost always reincarnated together, but they never remember their past lives. Not until now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This borrows a little bit from littlelamplight's wonderful fic 'you left me in the dark', but you don't have to read that to understand this.

The first time, they reincarnate together. They do not always reincarnate at the same time, nor in the same place, but this first time, they are together. Morgana is a warlord and Guinevere is the prize she steals from one of her many conquests. Morgana does not love, in this life, but she grows fond of the girl from the moors, and Gwen learns to appreciate the rare moments of humanity she sees. Neither of them remember who they are. When Morgana dies from a sword to the gut, Gwen holds her, and for reasons she can’t explain, Gwen cries.

* * *

 The second reincarnation, Morgana is the daughter of one of the craftsmen in King William I’s castle. Her father teaches her the secrets of the metal, how to manipulate it and listen to its song in order to bring out its inner beauty. He is a big man, but his eyes are soft and his hands gentle—nothing like Uther at all. Guinevere is a merchant in the marketplace, and her hands are rough in this life too. Sometimes Morgana finds excuses to linger on her errands just to catch Gwen’s eye, and when she has the time, she will go and marvel over the bolts of soft cloth lying on Gwen’s table. They dare not love in this life, for fear of being caught, but one night, when they are alone under a full moon, Morgana kisses Gwen, and it feels familiar.

In this life too, their memories remain in slumber.

* * *

 The third life, Morgana is again nobility, but Guinevere is too. Daughters of two of Florence’s wealthiest families, they are inseparable since birth. They steal kisses where no one can see, and when they are betrothed, they find, to their huge relief, that Gwaine and Percival have no more interest in women than Morgana and Gwen do in men. 

When the Black Death sweeps through Florence, Gwen’s family flees to an estate in the country while Morgana’s heads to Seville, seeking refuge with a wealthy cousin. They never see each other again. 

* * *

 In their fourth life, they are born an ocean apart. Gwen belongs to a well-off landowning family in the colony of Massachusetts, and she spends her days with the cold sea wind blowing through her hair. Morgana is still in England, living in the countryside on a small farm. They both have the feeling that something isn’t quite right, but neither can put their finger on it.

Morgana sometimes wakes screaming, but she can never remember what her dreams were about, and when Gwen sleeps, she sees green eyes.

* * *

 In Gwen’s fifth life, Morgana does not exist. The thirteen colonies are fighting for their independence, and in such a tumultuous time, magic in any form is far too dangerous. 

* * *

 Gwen’s sixth life and Morgana’s fifth take place during the Civil War. Morgana’s family immigrated to the United States during the Great Famine about twelve years before, and she finds herself living next door to a girl who faces the same kind of prejudices she does. Morgana has no qualms about playing at Gwen’s house, and when the boys at school jeer at them, she’s quick to retaliate. In this life too there is fear, for more than one reason, but the world will soon be kinder. In the meantime, Morgana imagines what it would be like to kiss Gwen, and Gwen contents herself with curling into Morgana’s side when they sleep over at each others’ houses.

Fate is, for once, kind, and allows them to live out their lives together.

* * *

 The next life again finds Gwen reincarnated alone. It is the 1940s and Gwen owns a bar in New York City. She falls in love with a blue-eyed, blond soldier, but he soon leaves to fight in Europe and doesn’t come back. The soldier’s best friend, however, does, and she marries him. Lancelot is kind and noble and gentle, but he’s not quite right for her. At night, Gwen dreams of a castle and green eyes, and she wakes with an ache in her heart that she can’t explain.

* * *

 In Gwen’s eighth life and Morgana’s sixth, everything changes.


	2. Chapter 2

Serling Roquette works for Cadmus.

 

It’s not that she likes what Lillian Luthor creates, that she likes watching the woman experiment on humans and aliens alike or that she enjoys their fear the way Lillian does. It’s that she knows what unchecked power can do, what can happen when someone with unstoppable strength is capable of if they decide they alone know right and wrong.

 

(Except she doesn’t. She’s not the one who remembers these things.)

 

Serling’s job is mostly to assist Lillian, and to try and keep prisoners alive when the woman takes things too far. Lillian is a scientist; she is nothing if not precise, but every now and then her…enthusiasm gets the better of her. For some reason, it was a surprise to learn that aliens don’t all bleed red; more of a surprise to learn that Supergirl does.

 

Supergirl is an enigma, someone Serling knows she should fear but does not. The day Supergirl went rogue is still fresh in her memory, the echo of horror still rebounding in her heart at the sight of National City’s hero unleashing fire from her eyes and laughing. But there are far more instances where she’s saved multitudes, including Serling herself, and it’s no secret how she flew Myriad into space at the risk of her own life. Gratitude and trust are not the same thing; Serling knows that, but her heart still sinks to her feet when Lillian orders her men to kidnap a Daxamite that’s been seen multiple times with the Girl of Steel. Serling could care less about the man; he’s selfish and arrogant and owned slaves on his planet, but he’s meant as bait for Supergirl and she knows exactly what Lillian is planning to do. Medusa will be the answer to a large part of the Earth’s alien problem, and that should make Serling happy, but it doesn’t. It feels too much like before. She remembers genocide, the slaughter of innocent people just for being different and how that fear brought a kingdom to its knees.

 

(Except she doesn’t. She’s not the one who remembers these things.)

 

* * *

 

The dreams begin when Lex tries to kill her.

 

Lena is wound up from the day’s events, from nearly being shot out of the sky by her brother’s henchman, and when she wakes up in a cold sweat, she doesn’t think much of it. Nor does it bother her in the days following, when she’s under an enormous amount of stress from rebranding her company, evading yet another assassination attempt, trying to prove herself to the old white men on the Board of Directors and attempting to recover any sort of credibility for L Corp after Lex’s massacre in Metropolis. Lena is no stranger to nightmares; she’s had them her whole life, and it’s the same every time.

 

Then Medusa comes.

 

The alcohol is warm as it burns a path down Lena’s throat, and she doesn’t think about Lillian’s face as the police had snapped cuffs around her wrist. Doesn’t think of the way her mother’s lips twisted into something that almost could have been a smile, doesn’t let herself wonder if that was pride glinting in Lillian’s eyes.

 

She doesn’t have to wonder.

 

Anger bubbles in her chest, and her fingers tighten on the glass in her hand. Her entire life, she’s wanted Lillian to be proud, to accept her as her daughter, and all it took was betraying everything her mother stood for and turning her over to the police.

 

All it took was being a true Luthor.

 

The tumbler shatters, and so does the bottle of scotch on the coffee table. Lena freezes, staring at the shards, looking from her hand to the table and back again. Her heart pounds against her ribs, and she barely registers the blood dripping from her palm.

 

“What the _hell_?!”

 

On shaky legs Lena stands, plucking the splinters of glass from her hand and leaving them on the floor to clean up later. She moves to the bathroom as if in a dream. The events that transpired today already felt like a horrible nightmare, but this is real; terrifyingly, inexplicably real. Lena turns on the tap to wash the blood off her hand, and when she looks in the mirror, she screams.

 

Her eyes are burning bright gold.

 

_She sees things in her dreams, terrible things, visions of fire and blood and rage and broken bodies strewn on a battlefield. Not every night; some nights her dreams show her other things, strange glittering caves and people she has never met, but tonight, she stands on a wasted plain, the bodies of fallen soldiers scattered before her like forgotten children’s toys. The sky is red, the color of freshly shed blood, and the air is cloying with the stench of death and smoke._

 

This is your destiny, Morgana.

 

 _A woman’s voice rings out, cold and mocking, and a vision rises in her head of deep blue eyes, dark like the bottom of the sea._ This is what you will wreak on your precious Camelot.

 

_Horror and fear surge inside her chest, and she screams._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry that this update took so long. I'm really not happy with it, but I've been struggling with my writing lately. I may or may not continue this depending on how many people are interested.


End file.
